1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a server for performing low power communication and a method of operating the server and, more particularly, to a server for performing low power communication by adjusting a number of times for transmitting data and a method of operating the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a periodical data communication method, terminals may transmit data based on a predetermined period. A number of transmission times may significantly affect power consumption in periodical data communication. In contrast, in terms of a quantity of data, data less than or equal to a maximum transmission unit (MTU) of a packet may have a trivial effect on the power consumption.
In the periodical data communication, an allowable delay time for transmission may vary based on a type of service. When data is constantly transmitted at a minimum transmission period among transmission periods of a service, the power consumption may increase while other data communication conditions are satisfied.
In an apparatus susceptible to power consumption such as a terminal operating based on a battery, an increase in power consumption due to an increase in the number of transmission times may result in a decrease in a use of time for a main function of the apparatus.